1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to pest control in a marine environment. More particularly, the invention relates to pesticidal strips, and more particularly to the use of such pesticidal strips for control of insects on marine mooring lines. Still more particulaly, the present invention relates to an encircling cuff and method for producing the same for the purpose of protecting mooring lines of boats and similar shaped structures.
2. Prior Art and General Background
Several guard-type devices exist for control of large animals or rodents from moving along mooring lines, cables or similar structures from land or other mooring point to a marine vessel. However, these radially extended, mechanical guards or barriers are largely ineffective against small insects and may also be circumvented by the animals which they are designed to keep off. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 2,483,874 issued Oct. 4, 1949 to T. J. Bernard and U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,378 issued Nov. 11, 1952 to J. Osol.
In a separate art area, flea repellent collars for the protection of animals have been developed, wherein for example a plasticized resin compound impregnated with a pesticide is used in order to protect dogs, cats and other animals from insect-like pests, such as for example fleas. Examples of these are U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,416 issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Larry M. Grubb et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,483 issued Feb. 14, 1956 to Howard J. Peo. These patents limit their design with a single buckle, half of the buckle being attached to each end of the collar. They are further limited to being a single wrapping of limited width, limited by the size of the intended animal's neck.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
A particular problem with ships has been keeping off insects and other vermin. The usual floating separation of a ship from land provides a certain natural protection against unwanted pests, but the attachments which the ship has to the land in the form of mooring lines and gangways provide unwanted access for various pests. This invention relates to a insect repellent cuff or helical coil, which is designed to provide a chemical pesticide repellent barrier along these pathways, which may be inexpensively produced and easily replaced.
The invention has a more particular purpose of providing an insect repelling surface which may be easily attached to mooring lines, easily replaced, is of self-ajusting character and self-adhering.
The method for producing the invention is also set forth which is designed to inexpensively and quickly produce the cuffs as set forth herein.
In one form, the invention is completely self attaching by way of stretching the elastic material along the mooring lines. The cuff is in a cylindrical form with a spiral cut along the cylinder walls traveling from one end to the other end, so that the expanded cuff has a shape of a helix coil which may be wrapped around the mooring line.
Once in place, when the expanding tension is removed from the helical coil or cuff, the elasticity in the material from which it is made resumes the unexpanded cylindrical shape to the extent allowed by the underlying rope or mooring line. In this way the cuff firmly grips and attaches itself to the rope and is held firmly in place in a proper shape to serve as an effective pest barrier.
If desired, one or more attaching clips or buckles may be used in order to hold one or both ends of the cuff in a certain place along the rope.
An alternative mode of the invention would be to have a non-helical or non-cylindrical cuff with appropriate clasps on either end, so that it can be wrapped around the member to be protected and then clasped on either end. This method is not as preferred, since gaps would be present unless the invention was carefully applied. The invention also requires a certain axial length or width for the cylindrical shape of the cuff, which width can more precisely be met by having the length along the axis predetermined.
Another alternative mode would be to have a clasp or securing mechanism or glue along one end of a sheet of repellent material. The sheet could then be applied along the mooring line by wrapping and subsequently fixed in place by way of the clasp, securing mechanism or glue. The size of the sheet would meet the size of the axial length of the corresponding cuff described above, so that the cylinder formed by wrapping the sheet would have the same axial length as the cuff. The sheet of material could be made of appropriately elastic material, so that the sheet would naturally tend to take the same cylindrical form the coil or cuff assumes.
The use of clasps generally, and specifically clasps made of non-yeilding material, generally are discouraged, as these might damage the mooring lines.
The cuff, sheet or band once manufactured and before being given the spiral cut could be treated with various insect and animal repellents, some examples of which are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,416 issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Larry M. Grub et al. The particular repellents used would depend on the type of vermin sought to be removed, and the desired lifetime of the band. With certain vermin, the use of some edible coating, or an entirely edible elastic or non-elastic material and poison might be used in order to poison or otherwise incapacitate the unwanted pest.
The principal object of this invention is to protect marine vessels (ships, boats, etc.) from insects by putting up a repellent barrier along the mooring lines and gangways connecting the vessel to a mooring point, such as for example a warf or other land area.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for obtaining the principle object with a device which is easy to apply or remove and inexpensive to manufacture.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for protecting marine vessels from insects transversing the mooring lines in a manner which would not tend to damage the lines.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of protecting marine vessels from insects by putting up a repellent or poisonous strip or barrier of material along the path of entry of the insects or rodents.
However, it is noted that, although the most preferred embodiment of the invention is for the protection of ship mooring lines, the invention may be used for protecting similar extended stuctures, such as for example tree trunks, building foundations, etc.; as will be seen from the description of the invention and its methods of use described in detail below.